supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Ben and Toad's Contest controversies
This is a list of controversies in Ben and Toad's Contest. Many have occurred during the first weeks of the show's competition. Season 1 Ironman World Championship None of the season 1 contestants participated because there were no celebrity participants. The teams discussed about last year's event involving Kanaan and Meira, both IndyCar drivers. Apolo Ohno would eventually compete two years later, during the fifth season. Drew Lachey was named as his replacement. Season 2's Hines Ward would compete next year's race in Kona, and Alessandro Zanardi the same year as Ohno. Week 7 firing The BATC season 1 week 7 firing was the biggest controversy of season 1 when title contenders Gilles Marini, Shawn Johnson and Apolo Ohno were sent home. Also eliminated in that week were Nicki Minaj and Team Penske driver Helio Castroneves, making it the biggest shock in the show's history until Fontana in 2014; when the Germans were accessed a penalty for pit entry violation. 1 Bahia to Many Sao Paulo The 2012 Stock Car Corrida do Milhao saw many drivers come from the state of Sao Paulo comparing to how many came from Bahia. Vita Semerenko knocking out Marini Semerenko lasted longer in season 1 than Marini, in which is considered a controversy in BATC season 1. Serbia called Semerenko "one of the underdogs of the season", after the BATC finals airing February 2, 2013. Season 2 Death of Jiroemon Kimura The oldest man in the world, Jiroemon Kimura, died June 12, 2013, at 116 in Kyoto Prefecture, Japan. By the time Kimura died, he was picked by less of the point contenders because of his age, picked in the Drop Forty, and was one of the oldest picks to have died in the Derby Dead Pool; in IndyCar, the team from Germany had the points lead. Many contestants went to attend his funeral in Milwaukee, where the next week task will take place because it was still IndyCar. A Controversial Armwrestling Championship The Canadian Armwrestling Championship happened on June 29, the week after the show was sent to Iowa Speedway and the week before Pocono. The other half was sent back to the United States for some task with the team from Ecuador, one of the weakest IndyCar teams participating. Season 3 Dario Franchitti's Threatened Ending Crash The show ended week 3 of season 3 with the threatened ending of Dario Franchitti's racing career. Season 1's #3 contestant of Helio Castroneves would withdraw from the 2013 Ironman World Championship because of personal reasons. France and Italy were both originally one of the nations participating, but also had to withdraw. Bosnia and Herzegovina was also forced to withdraw from the race due to the injuries of Franchitti. Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Kyle Busch's Daytona Crash Lots of teams did not appear in NASCAR because of the crash of Kyle Busch. He suffered a right leg injury (those injuries are usually the reasons why a tennis player signed up but ruled out of the tournament). Olga Fatkulina came with the season 1 cast to replace Tomoka Takeuchi. Three Bosnian Teams In week 13, the Show made controversy when at the IndyCar race control for practice 1, there were three teams from Bosnia and Herzegovina and not one; expect the teams that are combined. In the second practice results, Team Penske teammates and IndyCar veterans Colombia and Germany took first and second, but the two teams from Bosnia took 23rd and 28th. This was the show's biggest controversy since the season 1 week 7 firing, also involving a Penske driver. The names involved were: an Olympic gymnast, an Olympic speed skater, an IndyCar race car driver, an actor and a rapper. Coletti Advances to GP Indianapolis Second Round The show made controversy when the unseeded Switzerland (Stefano Coletti) advanced to the second round of qualifying for the 2015 Angie's List Grand Prix of Indianapolis. Switzerland Unexpectedly Finishes in Top 10 at Indianapolis Road Course During the fifth race of the 2015 IndyCar season, the national team of Switzerland unexpectedly finished in the top 10 during the 2015 Angie's List Grand Prix of Indianapolis. Ueli Kestenholz, the team's captain, led the Czech Republic for the team's first top five in a lot of starts. Also during the Indianapolis road course, the season 1 team from Germany made their 300th start and finished 6th. The Bosnian team was led by Olga Fatkulina, and came close to the podium by finishing fourth for the season 1 teams. Two Russian and Italian teams in Indy 500 practice 2 A day after the Swedish national team topped practice 1, there was big controversy when IndyCar's race control had two Marco Andrettis; and the same teams, Italy and Russia. The second practice was also topped by a UEFA nation, this time Germany. Germany Penalizes 8 Points and UEFA is the losing continent The IndyCar news reported that UEFA's Germany was penalized for hitting Ukraine, also of Europe, at the 2015 Angie's List Grand Prix of Indianapolis. Germany was the second team to lose points during the sixth season, the first was Slovakia after NOLA, also from Europe. Airborne Germans In an unexpected BATC result, the Deutschland national team flipped, went airborne and like a somersault during the third practice; and fans of the German national team begin saying "And Czech Republic only wants the Germans to fly.". The Germans were OK after that scary crash and captain Lee Sang-Hwa reported that a crash from the representative of Romania was also affected; both Germany and Romania were OK. In natural BATC history, the other teams would have given the Germans a penalty, and their first one since the season 4 finals in Fontana, California. The reason was hitting Ukraine, also in UEFA. The Croatia Airbrone Incident The day after fellow season 1 team Germany flipped, Croatia's team led by Ina Meschik did the same thing, and hit the SAFER barrier; two by the season ones. Carpenter Hits Hard The combined teams from the United States and Kazakhstan hit hard on the wall, allowing both of the two teams to do the same thing. Hinchtown Hits Hard Moments after their ice hockey team won the IIHF World Championship in the Czech Republic, the team from Canada hit hard in the wall, allowing Germany the win, and a book in the round of 16. Category:Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Lists Category:Lists of controversies